Kisah Cinta Si Mesum Kakashi dengan Si Tomboy Anko
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Sudah lama saya gak bikin fanfiction. Dan saat ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic KakaAnko yang Terinspirasi "Becoming Father, Kakashi?" ciptaan "wind scarlet." Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam fanfiction ini karena saya sudah lama gak nulis fanfic. Selamat Membaca Juragan :)


Kisah Cinta Si Mesum Kakashi dengan Si Tomboy Anko

Sudah lama saya gak bikin fanfiction. Boleh kan numpang curhat. Dan saat ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic KakaAnko yang Terinspirasi "Becoming Father, Kakashi?" ciptaan "wind scarlet." Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam fanfiction ini karena saya sudah lama gak nulis fanfic. Selamat Membaca Juragan :)

Peringatan: Semua Karakter Milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya ingin membuat fanfic dari cerita Tuan Masashi

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Konoha. 3 bulan sesudah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir. Dan akhirnya Sang Uchiha terakhir (Sasuke Uchiha) kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya, Konoha. Semua hari begitu indah dijalani setiap orang dengan penuh kedamaian termasuk si Kunoichi hebat yang 1 ini, Anko Mitarashi.

Matahari pagi yang cerah membangunkan sang Kunoichi seksi ini. Sinar matahari yang cerah membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.

"Ah, sudah pagi ternyata" ucap Anko segera bangun dari pulau kapuk, eh salah maksudnya kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi Anko menggunakan pakaian jaringnya untuk keluar berjalan-jalan karena hari ini dia tidak ada misi. Dia keluar rumah dengan senyuman penuh kedamaian.

Sepanjang jalan dia melihat anak-anak bermain, tertawa dan bahagia karena sudah tak ada lagi kebencian di dunia ini. Ini semua berkat Uzumaki Naruto Sang Pahlawan Baru Dunia Shinobi dan Calon Hokage Masa Depan Konohagakure.

Tapi Anko tiba-tiba heran melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk di Taman Bunga Konoha dalam keadaan GALAU, SEDIH dan Bla-bla-bla. Dan dia mendekati Pria Bermasker itu.

"Kenapa kau sedih Kakashi. Bukankah semua ini telah berakhir." ucap Anko sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Kakashi

"Menurutmu itu telah berakhir. Tapi bagiku ini bukanlah akhir." ucap Kakashi

"Memangnya apanya yang belum berakhir?" tanya Anko

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya Anko." ucap Kakashi

"Pasti tentang Obito bukan. Tak kusangka orang sebodoh dan sekonyol dia telah berbuat kekacauan di Dunai Shinobi ini." Ucap Anko

Tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung berdiri dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Anko.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kakashi jangan tinggalkan aku dong." Ucap Anko sambil menyusul Kakashi

"Maafkan tadi atas ucapanku barusan. Sekali lagi maaf Kakashi-kun." Ucap Anko sok formal sambil senyam-senyum. "Oh, Ya. Boleh aku ikut jalan bersamamu, Kakashi" ucap Anko

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala pertanda "Iya"

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan beberapa saat tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti begitu pula dengan Anko.

"Oh, ya Anko Maukah kau…errrrr….. menemaniku pergi ke Air Terjun Konoha." Ucap Kakashi sedikit malu. Ingat Air Terjun Konoha bukan AIR TERJUN PENGANTIN. Itu-tuh air terjun yang dipakai sama Kakashi dan Yamato buat melatih Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mau." Ucap Anko sedikit tersenyum

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Ketika Naruto Kiba dan Akamaru sedang jogging bareng. Mereka mendadak melihat dari jarak 200 meter dari Kakashi dan Anko yang sedang berduaan di Air Terjun Pengantin. Upps salah makdusnya Air Terjun Konoha.

"Hey, Aku punya rencana." Ucap Naruto

"Rencana Apa?" ucap Kiba

"Begini. Aku akan melakukan Kage Bunshiin dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyebar ke yang lainnya untuk menguntit Kakashi-sensei dan Anko-sensei. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" ucap Naruto

"Ide Bagus" ucap Kiban

"Kega Bunshiin No Jutsu" Ucap Naruto menjadi 11 Bunshin yang menyebar untuk mengajak Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten Ten, Gui, Rock Lee, dan Neji. Dan semuanya menyetujuinya.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

11 orang tadi datang dalam keadaan santai, maklum hari ini tidak ada misi untuk mereka semua.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Naruto." Ucap Ino berbarengan dengan Sakura

"Lihatlah yang disana." Sambil tunjuk Naruto kepada Kakashi dan Anko yang sedang duduk berduaan dalam keheningan di Air Terjun Konoha.

"Astaga apa mereka sedang kencan?" Ucap Sakura Ino dan Ten Ten.

"Entahlah kami tidak tahu. Kami melihat mereka berada disini ketika aku, Naruto dan Akamaru sedang jogging." Ucap Kiba

"Kalau begini buat apa aku harus hadir diacara bodoh ini." Ucap Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun Kumohon. Jangan pergi. Disinilah bersamaku." Ucap Sakura dengan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu

"hn" Sasuke

"Semangat Masa Mudamu memang masih membara Kakashi. kau memang rival abadiku." Gui

"Guru Gui. Aku bangga padamu. Memang semangat masa muda harus dijaga agar sealu membara. Walau sudah tua" Lee

"Tidak di taman tidak di air terjun kau masih sedih saja, Kakashi. Peristiwa itu sudah berlalu 3 bulan kenapa kau masih memikirkannya." Ucap Anko

"hm" Kakashi

"Kukira dia itu memang benar-benar Madara. Tapi tak kusangka dia itu Obito yang bersisik dan bodoh itu." Ucap Anko

"Kau tidak mengerti akan sebuah kehilangan Anko. Seluruh keluargaku dan timku telah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Dan aku juga merasa sedih melihat Obito yang dulu ceria dan selalu ceroboh mati di jalan yang gelap. Dan bagaimanapun juga Obito adalah SAHABAT TERBAIKKU YANG PERNAH KUMILIKI" Ucap Kakashi

"Yah, aku mengerti sekarang akan perasaanmu Kakashi. Tapi tak ada gunanya kau bersedih. Karena Minato-sensei, Rin dan Obito. Juga tak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Kau masih punya Tim 7, Gui yang selalu bersaing denganmu dan juga…aku." Ucap Anko sambil memberikan penekanan yang pelan pada kata "aku" sehingga wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit kepedean. Dengan begitu Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah peralatan dari Kantong Ninjanya yaitu, Icha Icha Paradise dan Icha Icha Tactics.

Sambil tersenyum mesum dan menawarkan Icha Icha kepada Anko. Kakashi berkata "Mau Icha Icha Anko-chan"

Dari jauh Sakura melihat Kakashi sambil menaikkan lengan bajunya sedikit sambil memasang trollface. Eh salah, memasang tampang sangarnya. Tapi dia dicegah oleh Sasuke dengan cara dipeluk.

"Hentikan Sakura. Kau bisa menggagalkan kita." Ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura

"Memberikan buku terkutuk itu terhadap wanita sama saja dengan tindakan pelecehan tahu" Marah Sakura

"Sudahlah Kau diam saja tak usah campuri urusan mereka. Kita lihat seperti apa akhirnya?" Ucap Ino

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mau melihat seperti apa akhirnya?

Anko merasa sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya memerah saat dia melihat ditawari buku terkutuk itu oleh Pujaan Hatinya yang MESUM. Lantas Anko menangkis tangan Kakashi sehingga buku terkutuk itu tercebur ke dalam air terjun. Seraya Anko berkata "Dahulu kau adalah Pria yang DINGIN, TAAT PADA PERATURAN, dan JUDES. Tapi sekarang mengapa kau tidak seperti dulu lagi"

"Hehe… Itu karena Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Karena Obito pernah berkata padaku bahwa **Shinobi yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah. Tapi shinobi yang tidak peduli dengan temannya jauh lebih buruk dari sampah.** Sehingga aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku" Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum santai dan tenang

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Aku mau bertanya 1 hal lagi padamu Kakashi" Ucap Anko

"Hal Apa?" Kakashi

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi Hokage padahal kau bisa dengan mudahnya meraih gelar jabatan terhormat itu." Ucap Anko yang mulai melenceng dari judul

"Itu karena waktu dulu Obito memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi Hokage dan banyak juga Shinobi Konoha lainnya yang bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage. Jika mereka semua mau menjadi Hokage lalu siapa yang akan jadi bawahannya. Jika semua ingin menjadi Hokage." Jawab Kakashi santai

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu Anko?" Ucap Kakashi

"Apa?" Ucap Anko sedikit menantang

"Kau memiliki sifat yang unik dan hampir mirip dengan Rin. Kau jauh lebih cantik darinya dan jauh lebih tomboy darinya. Hehehehe… Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk sekarang dan selamanya." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil Sebuah Cincin di kantong ninjanya yang entah dia miliki untuk apa?

"Hahahahaha….." Tawa Anko terbahak-bahak

Kakashi merasa sedikit bingung

"Hahahahaha…. Kau memang idiot Kakashi. Melamarku dengan cara yang konyol. Tapi aku menerimanya." Ucap Anko

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit bingung

Ucap Anko seraya meninju perut Kakashi dengan bunyi 'Bruk' dan lalu memeluk Kakashi erat-erat: "Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku menerima tawaranmu itu"

"Hehehehe. Kapan Kita menikah Anko-chan? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil bersenyum mesum

"Kau memang benar-benar mesum Kakashi-kun. Tapi aku cinta kau." Ucap Anko dengan wajah memerah sambil menonjok perut Kakashi

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang, tubuh mereka dalam keadaan berpelukkan dan wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dan ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kakashi. berikan aku 4 buah kunai dan 4 lembar kertas peledak." Ucap Anko

"Untuk Apa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Untuk semak-semak yang disitu." Sambil Anko melempar pandang ke semak-semak tempat dimana 13 pengacau menguntit mereka berdua yang membelakangi posisi Kakashi. Tapi mereka semua tidak merasa akan ada bahaya yang mengancam.

"Baiklah ini." Ucap Kakashi seraya memberikan 4 buah kunai berpeledak.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Kakashi melepas pelukannya dan Anko melempar 4 buah kunai tersebut ke semak-semak seraya berkata "Enyahlah kalian dari acara kencan kami!"

"Kabur" Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kau Gila Anko. Apa Kau ingin membunuh kami?" Ucap Gui

"Hehehehe… Tidak kok. Kalian kan sudah Jounin mana mungkin bisa mati dengan mudah gara-gara kunai peledak." Ucap Anko santai. Lalu ekspresi Anko berubah serius dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seraya berkata "Siapa yang mempelopori kalian untuk mengganggu kencan kami. KATAKAN!"

"Naruto dan Kiba" Jawab mereka bersama karena Naruto dan Kiba sudah kabur terlebih dahulu

"Awas kalian berdua bocah nakal, jika kalian bertemu aku lihatlah saja nanti." Ucap Anko dalam hati

Anko berdiri seraya menarik tangan Kakashi seraya berkata "Ayo Kakashi kita pergi dari sini."

"I-iya." Kakashi ketularan gagap dari Hinata

"Aku ragu mereka bisa membangun keluarga yang damai" Ucap Chouji

"Dilihat dari kenyataan Tim 7. Bahwa Kakashi-sensei itu tidak berani terhadap wanita. Buktinya ketika Sakura membakar semua koleksi Icha Icha. Dia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali." Ucap Ino

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja kegiatan kita masing-masing." Ucap Ten Ten dan semuanya bubar kembali kea lamnya masing-masing

Kakashi dan Anko berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Dan mereka berdua makan disitu. Kakashi menyuapi Anko yang sedikit manja. Tapi Kakashi menolak disuapi Anko demi menjaga privasi tentang bentuk wajahnya.

Seketika Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru berhenti di Ichiraku tanpa mengetahui siapa yang berada disitu. Untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan setelah jogging. Seketika pula Anko menyambut mereka berdua dengan senyum palsu seraya berkata "Naruto, Kiba. Rasakanlah balasannya atas tindakan kalian barusan."

"Eh" Ucap Naruto dan Kiba

Bak-bik-buk-bak-bik-buk-jeder Naruto dan Kiba bonyok seketika

"Lain kali jangan pernah ganggu kami berkencan ya jika kalian masih sayang nyawa." Ucap Anko tersenyum manis lalu dijawab oleh mereka berdua "Ya"

"Ayo Kakashi kita habiskan hari ini berkencan berduaan" Ucap Anko Bahagia

"Bagaimana kalau Kita ke Onshen" Ucap Kakashi

Anko menatap tajam Kakashi seraya berkata "Apa kau ingin aku bunuh Kakashi!"

"Hehe. Tidak-tidak" Jawab Kakashi

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan kematian" Ucap Anko

"Baiklah" Ucap Kakashi sedikit malas

Mohon Reviewnya dan Mohon Maaf jika ada yang salah :)


End file.
